1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remotely-controllable electromagnetic switching apparatus which can be mechanically latched by locking a component of the switching apparatus which carries out the switching motion in an operative position by means of a lever member which is movable into a return-motion region of the component by means of a spring force and which is pivotably coupled to another lever member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic switching apparatus of the foregoing type are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,577 describes an apparatus in which the pawl of a lever member is moved into the region of motion of an angle member coupled to the contact bridge carrier of the apparatus in the switched-on position of the switching apparatus. The one lever member pulls along with it a second lever member which is pivotably coupled to the first out of the area adjacent the plunger of a locking magnet to lock it in a switched-on position. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that not only wear at the pawl but also wear at the plunger occurs so that the apparatus is suitable only for a small number of switching cycles. As the wear increases, the position of the locked armature is no longer equivalent to the switched-on position of the armature, i.e., the push-through pressure for the contacts of the apparatus to be operated is reduced in the locked position of the armature.